The sun doesn't shine without you
by deathismyduty
Summary: "You will be mine. You innocent eyes, your slight body...I'll have it all..." Laughing to himself, Sasuke set to work, slicing up the body of his screaming victim, thinking of the boy he watched everyday. You will be mine, Naruto-kun...All mine, sunshine...Warning this contains RAPE! And SHOTA!
1. Chapter 1

Soooo! HIII! I don't own Naruto..If I did, Sasuke, Itachi, and just about every male would be fucking Naruto's tight ass!

Naru: HEY!

Sasu: Hush you! *duck tapes his mouth and pets his head*

*sweat drop*

Welllllll oki...this is my new story. And it's gonna be a multi-chappy story, but I don't think it will be too long. Sorry this chapter isn't too long. But as I update more, it will be increasingly longer!~

Warnings: this story has slutty smut, shota ALOT OF SHOTA!, pedoiness(from SASUKE! YAY), gore, character death, insanity, rape...yeah...sooo don't fucking flame me, cause I fucking warned you! Turn back now if this is not your kind of story.

I do not condone the raping of a child, or molestion. This is fiction! FANFICTION! Got it fuckers?! Oh yeah, this story also has bad languages...SO YAY!.

Review please. :))

This chapter has a masturbation/fantasy thing about little Naru...sooo yeah! WARNED MOTHERFUCKERS WARNED!

* * *

The sun doesn't shine without you.

_Innocent._

Sasuke Uchiha watched as the as the house next door to mine was emptied and refilled with a family with a rather rare smile on his face. A moving truck parked in their driveway and a pickup truck with a couch strapped down in the bed was parking on the street. Watching people was a hobby of the stoic man, one could say. Of course he had to watch people; he couldn't just pick anyone to lure in and _kill_. Oh! Almost forgot you didn't know. He is a rather _fantastic_ serial killer. No one even suspects the lonely Sasuke Uchiha could be a bloodthirsty killer, so he hasn't even been in the guilty range! Ha! But I'll come back to that. He supposed he should go meet the new neighbors/potential victims. Looking out the window of his living room again, he gasped. He had never seen such beauty in his whole lifetime. Golden hair brighter than the sun itself, eyes that put the bluest of skies to shame, skin that looked like the creamiest of caramels and a slight very feminine frame caught the eye of the Uchiha. Behind the _child_ stood two men, tall in comparison to the angel. They were holding hands and looking at the new house with such happiness. Sasuke didn't even notice the parents that stood protectively near the darling boy, as he came to greet them like the perfect neighbor the man was. Putting a large fake smile on his face, he walked calmly, elegantly to the pair.

Iruka looked at the house that he and his fiancé purchased and smiled as widely as he could go. It was perfect. Naruto, his adopted son, would grow up well here. Quiet, homely. It was perfect for the three of them to settle down. Kakashi and he had already gotten jobs and Naruto would be in preschool when summer was finished. And unlike most parents trusted they trusted Naruto to not get into much trouble when they were working and he was alone. Of course they would be trying their hardest to acquire a babysitter (or as Naruto say's "a little-man sitter") but they trusted the boy alone. Iruka was so enraptured in the beautiful new home he had that he almost didn't notice his little boy and his fiancé were talking to a tall, dark haired man.

"Oh, my. Who is this, Kakashi?" While the dark haired man looked like he was nice, Iruka got a horrible feeling from him. But it seemed that even Naruto liked him, if looking up at him and smiling like he just saw Santa was the definition of like.

"Oh, Ru, this is our neighbor Sasuke. I was just telling him that we were going to need to find Naru a babysitter. And he offered, because he works at home. Isn't that great?" Kakashi was always a very hard skinned man, that wasn't very trusting, so if his fiancé trusted the man, than Iruka did too. Smiling Iruka replied, "Yes, Kaka, it's great," turning to Sasuke now, "And it was very kind of you to offer to watch my sunshine. While we trust him alone, I don't like it. I get so afraid for him, but it's fantastic to know that such a kind person will be watching my baby."

Sasuke was in heaven he had to be. The two parents fell right into his trap. Ha! Trusting your kid with someone you just met? Now that sounds like a good parent right?! Keeping the fake smile, he gazed into the blue eyes that made his cold heart thump with adrenaline.

"It's no problem Iruka-san. It's my pleasure. I love children, but I am unable to have them. Whenever you need someone to watch Naruto-kun then just give me a call, or send him over. I don't mind." Sasuke made sure his voice sounded caring, and nurturing. Iruka smiled deeper, and said, "Well thank you. But we need to get the house all packed and settled. Though Kakashi and I will need to be into work in a few days, would you mind coming over and watching Naru? If you're free that is." Inside Sasuke was jumping with joy at the prospect of watching the little one so soon. "Of course Iruka-san, I wouldn't mind watching him! Have a good rest of your day!" Sasuke turned back after saying his goodbyes, and settled himself into his home. He started thinking about the little boy whose innocence he would capture, and meld and destroy. _He's going to be mine._ With that thought Sasuke slid up his stairs, a hand rubbing at his growing crotch.

Working his way into his room, he shed his clothing, panting almost with the thoughts of claiming a ten year old boy. Taking a seat into the arm chair next to the large bed, his hand crept down to his growing member. Closing his dark eyes, Sasuke started pumping his length.

_Naruto was crying, naked, underneath him. "Stop! Sasuke-san…Please stop. Don't touch my no-no parts! Ah!" Pleads, and screams making sweet, sweet music to his ear, Sasuke gripped himself at the base of his dick and starting nudging at the tight entrance that he wanted so much to penetrate. "Shh, shh Naruto-kun. You're going to be ok. It's just me. It won't hurt so badly."As he said the last word, Sasuke shoved into the constricting orifice. Naruto screamed his tiny lungs out, tearing rushing down his cheeks. Sasuke, though, didn't even notice the screams anymore because he was in so much pleasure. He started thrusting his large cock into the little asshole, moaning, groaning. "Oh fuck. Naruto you fucking little slut, you're so fucking tight!" thrusting as deep as he could go, thrusting as hard as he could. He kept going and going. For Naruto it felt like hours, since he put his bad part into his no-no place. Sasuke's thrusts became more rapid as he felt his orgasm-he came into the boy and pulled out with an echoing pop. Cum and blood dripping, pouring, landing on the floor. _

Sasuke opened his eyes as the fantasy died and cum dried on his finger tips. Licking his lips, Sasuke knew that he was going to keep little Naruto-kun for the rest of his life. His innocence, his body, his heart, his soul was Sasuke's for the taking, and taking he would.

* * *

Thanks! Review please. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Byebye! *kisses*

Sasuke: well Ima take the dobe...see ya little bitches *pickes Naru up and carries him off to rape dunegon*

Naruto:...*thinking: _FUCK!_*


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo! HIII! I don't own Naruto..If I did, Sasuke, Itachi, and just about every male would be fucking Naruto's tight ass!

Naru: *has accepted it*

Sasu: *petting the blondes head* good boy.

*sweat drop* Fucking weirdooos.

OML! I got six fucking reviews! SO FUCKING EXCITED! Thank you everyone! Love you guys!

Welllllll oki...this is my new story. And it's gonna be a multi-chappy story, but I don't think it will be too long. Sorry this chapter isn't too long. But as I update more, it will be increasingly longer!~

Warnings: this story has slutty smut, shota ALOT OF SHOTA!, pedoiness(from SASUKE! YAY), gore, character death, insanity, rape...yeah...sooo don't fucking flame me, cause I fucking warned you! Turn back now if this is not your kind of story.

I do not condone the raping of a child, or molestion. This is fiction! FANFICTION! Got it fuckers?! Oh yeah, this story also has bad languages...SO YAY!.

Review please. :))

This chapter has cannibalism, and the drinking of blood. BE WARNED! If you don't like it don't fucking read it! bitchhes..

* * *

The sun doesn't shine without you.

_Demon_

Naruto watched Sasuke as often as possible. Even though he wouldn't be little-man sitting him until the next day he liked looking at him as he paced in front of his window. He sometimes would go onto his front porch and take drags from a cigarette. Like right now, he was light up another nicotine stick, closing his eyes, and inhaling. He licked his lips, dragging from it again.

Little Naruto decided he wanted to go talk to him, so he snuck out the front door, rather easily I might add and padded over to his neighbor. Sasuke still had his eyes closed when Naruto stopped in front of him, so the little blonde boy reached a hand over, intending to poke him on the cheek. But before he could touch him, a pale hand, a larger hand, shot out and took hold of the small wrist. Sasuke's eyes opened and gazed upon the shocked face of the little boy who had been tempting him since the day before.

The boy didn't say anything just looked at him with the largest eyes he had ever seen. They were so pretty, so big he wanted to just plucked them from the skull of his little companion and keep them for life. But he didn't want to hurt the blonde boy, at least too much. The blonde didn't look frightened at all, more curious than anything. Sasuke let go, licking his suddenly dry lips, he took another long blissful drag of his cigarette.

"You smoke often, Ducky-san." After a long amount of staring and smoking, Naruto spoke, a cute little smile painted on his tan face. The softly spoken words, made a real smile pass over Sasuke's face, momentarily of course. Uchiha's didn't smile; it's a known fact really. "Yesss! I don't you smile…even if it was for just a second!" the blinding smile that Naruto gave him, made Sasuke want to drag him inside his house and ravish his tiny body. "Ducky-san are you still watching me tomorrow!?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said lamely, trying to hide the growing erection in his pants. Naruto nodded, his face serious, it was obvious that he was trying to act older. "Good. I don't want anyone else too little-man sit me, they wouldn't be as pretty as you, I'm sure of it!" Naruto watched as Sasuke stomped his finished cigarette under his shoe, snuffing it out. _I wouldn't mind sitting you on my 'little-man'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto's little tongue poked out as if he was concentrating on something hard.

"Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be getting back to your house, your parents will be getting worried I'm sure." Sasuke was worried actually, his control was waning, and Naruto was getting closer and closer to him. He didn't know if he could control himself from jump the blonde boy. "No Ducky-san. I don't wanna goo! I wanna stay will you!" And then something unexpected happened.

Naruto launched himself into the brunettes lap, seating himself on Sasuke wriggling until comfortable. Sasuke froze, his arms automatically coming around the boy, to hold him to his chest. Naruto nuzzled his soft blonde head into the stoic man's chest. _Do not molest the boy. Do not molest the boy. DO NOT TOUCH BOY OUT IN THE OPEN, DIPSHIT! _

"Ducky-san, why is your lap so harddddd?!" Naruto whined, wiggling himself on top of Sasuke's poor hard dick. Sasuke groaned, licking his very dry lips, again. "Naruto-kun, you need to get off me. I will see you tomorrow, it's not like I'm leaving forever, you sweet, sweet beautiful boy. Now let's take you back home." Standing up, Sasuke held onto the boy, cradling the small body in his arms. _ITACH NAKED. ITACHI NAKED! JUST FUCKING THINK OF YOUR NAKED BROTHER…AND WOMEN. _Sasuke's erect cock, deflated as soon as he imagined his brother taking it in the ass.

When his dick stopped weeping at him, Sasuke walked across his lawn and into his neighbor's yard. He stopped at the door, ringing the door bell. He could faintly hear Iruka's moan of disappointment, and Kakashi's of _'fuck, every fuck time!'_ Sasuke chuckled to himself; _they were fucking…and didn't even know where their son was. Great parents, these two!_

He sighed, shifting Naruto in his arms; he really had to get back. He didn't want to miss the bitch he had strapped in the basements death. He had slit her wrists, and made deep short cuts on both sides of her neck. He rammed a knife into that stupid bitch's ass, and he really wanted to see her bleed out. She was an annoying little cunt. She was a visitor from out of town, she told him, as she dragged her nails down the length of his arm. And that she was looking for a good time. Her name was Sakura or some stupid shit like that.

Finally the door to the house opened, revealing a shirtless Kakashi, his silver hair sweat slicked, and sticking to his skin. Plastering a fake grin on his face Sasuke held out the _delicious_ blonde boy to the man. "This is yours. He traveled into my yard. You need to keep a better eye on him; you should be glad that it was me that found him. And not some creepy pedophile!" Kakashi had a shocked look on his face. He took Naruto from Sasuke's outstretched arms. "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-san to watch Naruto-kun. Have a nice day!" Rushing over to his house and quickly entering, Sasuke didn't even listen to the mumbled words of bye from the silver haired sex-fiend.

Taking a deep breath in, Sasuke walked lazily to the basement door, hearing the muffled cries coming from the stupid cunt. Unlocking the door, stepping in and closing it, Sasuke took in the heavy scent of blood wafting to his nose. Licking his lips, he walked until he saw his victim. Still alive, and still struggling, though weakly, blood flowed like little rivers down her skin. Buckets under each of the areas that he cut, caught the dripping blood.

Sasuke smirked evilly when the girl noticed his presence and started screaming _bloody_ murder. The gag in her mouth muffling the cries of distress. "Mmm, now we're having a good time aren't we, blossom? No? How sad. How odd, I've suddenly gotten rather parched. Don't mind if I take a drink do you?" Laughing Sasuke stalked over to an old cupboard, when he came back to the bleeding girl, he was carrying a wine glass. The glass was tinted black, the rim red as rubies. "Of course you don't! I would offer you a drink, but I don't think we have the same taste." Chuckling again, Sasuke kneeled by the one of the blood buckets, picking it up. He poured blood into the wine glass in his hands, swirling it around. Setting the bucket down again, the drips of blood becoming a rather _calming_ background noise.

Bringing the glass to his lips, Sasuke took a sip of the rich red liquid. "Hmm. Nothings better than drinking the blood of the fearful. I can't wait to cut the flesh from your bones, the meat, and take out your organs. You see I have a very special someone, and I bet he'll love your meat cooked for him, when I watch him tomorrow. Well I'll see you in a couple hours; you should be perfectly bloodless by then." Sasuke left the dank basement, sipping the blood of the stupid little cunt.

As he promised he checked on her again, she was lifeless, her blood cooling in the metal buckets beside her death 'bed'. He did indeed cut the best of the meat from her bones, and he enjoyed sticking his hand through her chest to grab heart, tearing it out, licking the blood from his fingers. He wrapped up the best of her organs and meat, putting them in his fridge. He would consume them later, cooked and with that beautiful blonde neighbor of his.

* * *

Reviews bitches! Love you guys. Some smut next chapter I promise! :) *kissesssss!*


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo! HIII! I don't own Naruto..If I did, Sasuke, Itachi, and just about every male would be fucking Naruto's tight ass!

Itachi:Even the fuck am I gonna be in this story..

Death: umm you might not be..

Itachi: *Uchiha Glare*

*sweat drop!*

OML! 13 reviews in total~! I'm so fucking excited, like seriously! Thank you so much. I love them all!

Welllllll oki...This chap is like more than 2,000 words, and it was like ten pages on my word processor. And it's kinda filler but not at the same time..soo yeah! Wooo. Review and stuff!

Warnings: this story has slutty smut, shota ALOT OF SHOTA!, pedoiness(from SASUKE! YAY), gore, character death, insanity, rape...yeah...sooo don't fucking flame me, cause I fucking warned you! Turn back now if this is not your kind of story.

I do not condone the raping of a child, or molestion. This is fiction! FANFICTION! Got it fuckers?! Oh yeah, this story also has bad languages...SO YAY!.

Review please. :))

This chapter has cannibalism, and some Naru molesting! WOOOO. IF you do not like this sort of thing...then WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN READING IT! :) Okay now, don't flame cause I have given warnings, thank you now! BYEE!

* * *

The sun doesn't shine without you.

_Consume_

The door bell ringing over and over was what woke Sasuke up that morning. His black eyes opened, he looked at the ceiling from a second, the bell still going off. Sighing he got out of his bed, he made his way down the stairs and to his door.

"He better answer soon. We have to go to work Kakashi!" Iruka huffed, Naruto twiddling his fingers in front of them. They were outside the Uchiha's door waiting; he said he would watch Naru. Iruka was getting rather irritated. He was tapping his foot, on hand on his hip, he was scowling. He didn't trust that man. The threesome all jumped as the door swung open, revealing their half naked neighbor. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Iruka-san. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door. You woke me up, you see." Sasuke said, loving the looks of shocked surprise on the threesome's faces. He gazed down at Naruto, who was sucking on his index finger. _Holy fucking shit….stop that boy….fuck me, he's a tease. Sucking that finger. _Sasuke thought, his eye almost twitching with hidden lust.

"It's fine Sasuke-san. Thank you for watching him. We'll be gone for most of the day." Kakashi smiled, though one could barely tell with that scarf covering his mouth. Sasuke could only notice the smile, by the silver haired mans cheeks rising slightly, and the downward turn his eyes made. After a few more pleasantries and fake smiles, the couple left, Naruto still standing on the porch, leaning back and forth, on the heels of his feet.

"Hello Ducky-san!" Naruto smiled brightly, and then bounded into Sasuke's house, pushing past the larger man. Sasuke was left shocked for a moment then made his way inside as well, following the boy.

"Duuuuuuucky-san. Can we watch TV?! PLEASE." With that, Sasuke wondered if he should just kill him instead…He was sure the little one would make a great steak. Shaking his head at that thought he sat down on the couch that the blonde boy now overtook. "Yes, Naru, we can watch TV," Naruto opened his mouth to yell, and Sasuke covered that loud mouth with one of his hands, "BUT you cannot yell...Got it kid? It's way too fucking early for you to be yammering on and on okay?" When Naruto nodded his small head, Sasuke slipped his hand off, his finger tips caressing his chin.

Sasuke thought he did pretty well, controlling the boy, until the blonde giggled. "You said a naughty wordddd!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, he was about to scold the boy when he took off running from the couch. "Naruto get back here!" Sasuke jumped up from the couch and ran after the little hellion. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone else, because, well…Uchiha's don't jump or run for that matter.

It was an hour later when Sasuke caught the little one. He was hiding in the kitchen, in one of his many cupboards. He only found him because of the constant giggling the boy made. When he wretched the cupboard door open, Naruto laughed full out. "You found mee! You're not too good at hide and seek Ducky-san!" Sasuke just shook his head, and reached in the cupboard, pulling the blonde out. He held him in his arms, cradling him to his chest.

"Yes well, next time, you'll have to find me, okay?" Sasuke smiled, and plopped the boy on to the couch once more.

Naruto pouted, but sat still while Sasuke flipped through channels, trying to find one that a small child would enjoy. Sasuke left it on the Hub channel, and reached for his pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he yawned, inhaled and watched Naruto become engrossed in the show on. He breathed out the smoke, and just continued to watch the blonde. He was perfect in Sasuke's eyes. Skin like caramel, skin that Sasuke wanted lick up and devour. ((A/N: no Sasuke stop thinking of eating Naruto up! Bad BOY!)) And eyes so blue the sky got jealous. Whisker-like scars marred each cheek, but to Sasuke it just made the boy so much more delectable. _Even angels have flaws_, Sasuke thought, as his eyes followed the grinning red lips.

Shaking his head to get rid of the molesting thoughts in his mind, he flicked the ashes from his cigarette and took another drag.

And that was what they did. The two watched the Hub, well watched the Hub, the other was too busy thinking about dragging the boy up into his room and having his _wicked_ way with him. Naruto started getting tired, his eyes drooping slightly. He curled up, and laid his head on Sasuke's lap, while the brunette prayed to any lord that existed that he wouldn't get a boner. Sasuke put down his sixth cigarette, smashing it out, and closed his eyes as well.

_Sasuke's dream_

_His brother was standing in front of him. A smirk on his flawless face. He beckoned out to Sasuke, telling him to come closer, to come to him. And Itachi was his brother, so of course Sasuke walked over to him. But he wished he didn't. His mother and father were behind his beloved brother, each of their throats cut, blooding spreading around them. Sasuke opened his mouth to scream, and scream and scream, but Itachi covered his lips with a finger. "Shhh, little brother. Its okay, I made everything better. They're gone…They can't hurt you now. They can't take your innocence." All the while, Itachi was twitching, his skin peeling, and cracking off like plaster. As he cracked, and his face crumbled off, he reached for Sasuke, yelling at him to help him. _

_Sasuke ran away, and as he ran, he aged. He was older now, nearly thirty, and a blonde teenager stood next to him. The teen reached a hand out for him, the innocence that Naruto had was still there. He was smiling brightly, his blue eyes shining, happy. Happy to see him, dream Sasuke thought to himself. So Sasuke smiled back, and his hand fell into Naruto's. They fell into the grass, and Sasuke finally felt happy, that is until, the ground swallowed up Naruto. _

_Ate him up, Sasuke hearing his screaming as he dissented into hell. Sasuke didn't think, he just jumped in after the teen, hoping to save him. But as he fell, he felt his body degrading, his clothes tearing off. His skin peeling like his brothers did before. And he fell on, until he his body was nothing more but a splatter on the grounds of hell. The last thing he saw was his brother, and Naruto standing above him. They were holding hands, and laughing at him. They were kissing, and lastly making love, still laughing out at Sasuke. And as dream Sasuke's vision ended, so did the dream. _

Sasuke awoke to Naruto cuddled up to his side now, his thumb in his mouth, his other hand, fisting the brunette's shirt. As the dream faded from his mind, Sasuke smiled down at the scene. It was adorable. The boy trusted him so much, Sasuke was sure that he could make the boy dependent on him. Him and only him. The boy as his. No one else could have him…No one.

Sasuke yawned, got his phone from out of his pants, and checked the time. He was shocked; it was already four o' clock. He didn't know how it had been almost five hours already with the boy. Sasuke was proud of himself; he had yet to touch the boy inappropriately. He put his phone back into his pants pocket, and decided it was time for food, which had put a smile on his face.

Sasuke shifted his body, and shook the blonde awake. And Sasuke really had to control himself from stripping the blonde when he looked at the brunette with sleepy eyes. The blonde yawned wide, and a little fist came up to rub at his eyes. "Naruto, get up. I'm gonna make some food. Don't you want food?" With that said the blonde was up instantly, jumping onto Sasuke.

"I'm stravinggggggg Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined, his nose scrunching up, rather cutely Sasuke thought. "Yeah, yeah." Sasuke walked them to the kitchen, and sat Naruto on a stool, the blonde laying his head on the counter. "I think I'm dying from hun-hunger." Naruto rubbed at his tummy, and looked at Sasuke with big watery eyes.

"Sorry, kid, puppy eyes don't work on me." Naruto pouted as he said this, and muttered a quick 'damn'. The mumbled curse had Sasuke wanting to laugh and blanch at the same time. "So Naru what do you want to eat? I'm going to make dinner after you snack, so don't eat anything heavy."

Naruto took a moment to ponder this, then shouted, "Ramen!" when glee. Sasuke agreed, cause who was he to deny the blonde the noodles. It took a moment to find the packet of ramen that he had in one of his many cupboards, but he still had some. Though it honestly surprised him that he even owned ramen, but it must have been fate. Naruto was smiling happily, as he watched Sasuke prepare his meal.

The noodles were placed down in front of the blonde, and Naruto was immediately slurping down his favorite food. Sasuke watched him bewildered as he ate the ramen in less than three minutes. When he finished, Naruto leaned back into the back of the kitchen stool, and patted his belly. "Thanks Sasu!" The brunette nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sooo Sasu what's for dinner?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Sasuke with the widest eyes. "Something special Naruto. Now I'll get you when dinner's finished, so go watch some TV."

Naruto scurried off, not seeing the deadly smirk on his face, his teeth glinting. Sasuke ripped open the meat that he left on the counter, earlier, to thaw out. It was fresh. From that little pink haired cunt, he killed yesterday. Naruto would love it, because well, Sasuke was an Uchiha...And Uchiha's knew how to cook and kill but that's beside the point.

_WOOOOOOOO TIME SKIP! AROUND AN HOUR LATERRRR!_

"Naruto, come eatttt!" Sasuke yelled, an apron tied around his neck and waist. Naruto ran in, because well, he was starving.

He jumped up onto the kitchen stool that he deemed his, and waited, patiently for once. Sasuke took off the apron, throwing it somewhere near his sink. Because while Uchiha's were good cooks, they didn't wear aprons. A plate was placed in front of the blonde, the smell reaching his nose and making the boy even hungrier. There was cooked and seasoned meat, next to mashed potatoes and green beans. Naruto only got half of the full 'steak' but he wasn't complaining. The little ten year old was definitely a meat-lover. He must have been perfect for Sasuke, because he _really_ love's meat too. "Eat up Naru." Sasuke grinned widely and started cutting the boy's meat for him.

After the meal, which Naruto devoured, Sasuke decided it was time. He had waited patiently to get a taste of the boy. And he was sure that he would taste even better now that he had dug into human flesh. "Come Naruto, I want to play a game with you." Sasuke reached his hand for Naruto's, who quickly grabbed the brunettes. Sasuke walked them up the long winding staircase, and into his large master bedroom.

"Why are we in your room Sasu?" Naruto asked confused, a rather puzzled look on his face. "I told you Naru, I want to play a big-boy game with you." Sasuke smiled at the boy, trying to make him relaxed. Naruto nodded happily, he wanted to be a big boy!

"Now Naru, this game has to be a secret. You can't tell your parents, okay? It's just for you and me. But if you tell anyone, you won't be able to see me again. And you don't want that do you?"

"No! I want to see all the time Sasu! You're my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed excited, and nervous. Sasuke chuckled, then said a quick, "Good" and started to strip the boy. He took Naruto's bright orange shirt off first, wanting to suck on his little strawberry nipples.

Naruto squirmed, his nose scrunched up slightly. "Remember, Naru, we're doing big kid things. And you can only do these big boy things with me." Sasuke said, his possessive nature slipping through. He leaned his head down, he was already on his knees though he still towered over the boy, and started licking at the blondes nipples. The buds puckered from the cold after Sasuke pulled back. Sasuke took the right nipple into his mouth and sucked, and nipped at the delicious flesh. Sasuke already wanted to keep the boy forever, and he hadn't even gotten to the main course of his little boy meal.

Naruto moaned slightly, when Sasuke started licking his way down to the edge of his black shorts. The brunette took off his shoes, then his shorts, and undies. Sasuke sucked and licked his way to the boy's small, hard penis. He tasted the cutely hard flesh, his whole mouth gulping it down. One of his hands, came up and started rubbing the tiny sack. His body felt all tingly, and his pee-pee was feeling weird. He felt as if he had to pee, but he didn't want to pee when Sasuke was licking him!

"Sasuu! I'm gonna pee!" Naruto cried out, moaning and grunting slightly. Sasuke smirked around the boys little package, and sucked a little harder. Naruto squirmed around and around, and then his whole body arched, and with a cry he came into the brunette's mouth. Sasuke pulled off of the flaccid length. He licked his lips, and smiled at the boy who was trying to catch his leaving breath.

"Did that feel good Naru? Was that okay for Sasu to do?" The little boy, looked at Sasu, no fear in his eyes. Because to him, now he was a big boy, just like Sasuke. "That was great Sasu! Now I'm a big like you, Ducky!" Naruto yawned, and slumped into Sasuke's arms. "Yes, Naru…Now you're just like me." Sasuke grinned, rather evilly I might add, and took the boy downstairs, and laid him on the couch. Sasuke lit a cigarette, and sat back in a chair. The boy was his now…

* * *

Hey babes! Review and things! Bye lovelies! *kissies~* If you review, you get to taste Naru!

Sasuke: NO THEY DON'T! *he glares at the reviewers* don't you dare.

Death: *smacks Sasu, and he magically gets knocked out!* Yes you do! *ties Sasuke up and throws him in the rape dungeon with Naru*

REVIEW please and thank you! buh bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo! HIII! I don't own Naruto..If I did, Sasuke, Itachi, and just about every male would be fucking Naruto's tight ass!

Hidan: YAY I'm in the story now.

Death: Yes Hidan, very good. Now go get naked for KAKU!

Kakuzu: *stops counting his money and winks and Hidan* Your my bitch now, fag.

Warnings: this story has slutty smut, shota ALOT OF SHOTA!, pedoiness(from SASUKE! YAY), gore, character death, insanity, rape...yeah...sooo don't fucking flame me, cause I fucking warned you! Turn back now if this is not your kind of story.

I do not condone the raping of a child, or molestion. This is fiction! FANFICTION! Got it fuckers?! Oh yeah, this story also has bad languages...SO YAY!.

Review please. :))

This chapter has LOTS OF FLUFF! You may puke from the fluffiness I'm writing. I know I sure did! Ok so there are side-pairings in this. And I've decided Itachi will be in this story.

Itachi: FUCK YEAH!...

Death: *sweat drop*

Ok but as I was saying, there are a lot of cute little fluffy things in this chappy, but next chap will be GRAHPIC! Yes there is some yummies next chap so yeah. Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

The sun doesn't shine without you.

_Flames_

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Sasuke. He hadn't done anything further with his boy but he was nervous. Not because he thought the boy was going to tell, but because the blonde was going to school today. He would be in 4th grade this year. He should have been in 5th or 6th but Iruka explained to him that Naruto was a rather bright boy, though when it came to school; it became harder to focus for him. Sasuke just didn't want him making strong friendships. He didn't want him close with anyone but him. _He's mine…No one else can have him._ Sasuke thought as he gazed out his window, a smoke in hand, watching as Naruto was loaded in the family's car. Iruka and Kakashi getting in, and taking his boy off to a school where he knew no one…

Naruto was excited. It was the first day of school, and he was going to make so many new friends! And then maybe they could be little-men together! Naruto had started to feel weird when Sasuke was around him. He would always stare at him. He didn't try to do anything like the first time he little-man sat him but it started to creep him out. He wasn't sure that older men were supposed to touch little-men in their no-no places! Naruto shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and smiled as Kakashi parked in front of the school that he would be attending. _Konoha Elementary_ it read on the large building. Naruto bounced in his seat, giddy to start his new schooling day.

Iruka opened his door and helped him out, holding his hand to the door. Kakashi pushed the school's door open and held it for the two and followed them in after. The silverette walked them to the front office then waited outside; looking around if someone was watching him then took out his _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ book. To the pervert it was the best book to exist. But that's probably because it helped him and his dolphins sex life.

"Excuse me. My little boy is new here and we need to get his classroom number and such." Iruka beamed at the blonde that looking through a bunch of files.

"Of course, hun. Give me a minute. What's your son's name and grade?" the blonde smiled back, and looked down at the little blonde staring with the biggest, bluest eyes up at her. "Naruto Umino and grade four."

"Alright, well little man looks like you're in Orochimaru Otaga's room. Which is right down this hall and to a right. Its room number 110 and if you need anything little man, my names Ino!" With that Iruka and Naruto waved and left the office. Flashing a dirty look at his husband, Iruka took Naruto to the room that he would be taught in.

Outside the room was a struggling little boy with slicked back grayish silver hair. He was kicking and hitting a tall woman with the same hair. The two had the same hair and eyes, and skin-tone, a velvety milk color. "Hidan! Jashin-sama damnit! Jashin would not be pleased with you!"

The boy stopped and looked up into the woman's eyes, his tears fading, "R-really?"

"Yes! Jashin hates little whiney brats! Now stop being a little whiney brat, and get into your fucking classroom before I sacrifice you to our lord! I have to get to school too you little shit." The woman finally looked up and saw that they had an audience. Iruka and Naruto stared at the two; one with fear, the other with wonder. Naruto had a huge smile on his face, so you know guess which is afraid!

"Oh…hi! I'm Shi Motarasu Entity. But I go by just Shi. This is my little brother Hidan…Uh…you must be new! My little brat of a brother, is just going into forth, and is being a pussy about it. So yeah, nice to meet you!" Shi place her hand out, smiling slightly. Well Iruka hoped it was a smile, for it just looked like a curl of her top lip. Iruka shook her hand, and introduced Naruto, who thought the brother and sister's hair was the bomb.

"Yeah, we're albinos. Which is why our eyes are pinky-purple. Though I don't know how silver hair happened. I guess it's abnormal." Shi laughed, and said they should probably take the kids in now. Iruka nodded, and opened the door for them, then walking in with Naruto as well. They room was filled with chaotic children, and a pale man with long black hair, and glowing golden eyes. Golden eyes that were focused on Naruto, the smiling bubbly ten year old. ((A/N: I know, I'm horrible! Oro-face is a teacher, to little children…But I had to do it. I also put my OC in here. She's not seen often, and I might just kill her off, but yeah~.~))

"Ahh, more students. Come, wreck chaos on my room. Get it out of your system." The hissing, quality of his voice, had Naruto grabbing Hidan's hand, and attempting to hide behind the slightly taller boy. The silver haired boy, blushed, poking his tiny red lip out in a pout. Shi chuckled at this, and introduced herself, to the teacher, who gave her a spine-tingling smile. Iruka got the same smile when he gave his name, which had him almost running for the hills.

Iruka and Shi had to leave, so they bent down by their child, and told them that if the teacher did anything to them to scream and run away. "Remember Hidan if snake-face does anything to the two of you, you have permission to sacrifice him to Jashin!" Shi winked and pranced out of the room, laughing. Iruka followed behind her after giving Naruto a little kiss on the forehead. Naruto still had his hand in Hidan's, they were both blushing and looking into each other's eyes. Naruto rushed forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Hidan's lips, and ran off to the opposite side of the room, giggling. Hidan blushed crimson then walked to where one of his friends was. Deidara Iwa was a friend of his in 3rd grade, so he felt comfortable around him. Too bad his dark blonde friend, was laughing his ass off at him.

"Oh shut up Deidara, I got my first kiss, and you're lips remain kiss less you jackass. And Naruto-chan is my friend now!" Hidan stuck his tongue out at his friend. Deidara may have been a blonde like Naruto, but the taller boy's hair was a bit darker and his showing eye was a navy blue. His long hair was up into a pony tail, and a bit of fringe covered one of his eyes. The taller boy pouted at what Hidan said, then got a smirk on his face. He ran over to where Naruto was trying to talk to a silent red-head, with no eye-brows. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up against him, then kissed him.

Naruto was not expecting another taller blonde to molest his small lips. He was just trying to make conversation with his new red-head friend. He had no eye-brows, and the kanji for love on his forehead. He had the prettiest green eyes, like sea-foam. He whispered to Naruto that his name was Gaara before the smaller blonde was pulled away. Naruto growled when he felt someone's lips on his. He pushed the boy away, his brows furrowing.

Deidara did not expect the red-head behind the boy he was smooching, to pull the blonde away, and kick the pony-tailed boy in the shins.

"Don't touch my friend. He's mine~" the red-head, named Gaara growled. And then chaos had ensued. Hidan ran over, and the three boys were fighting over Naruto. Pulling the small boy in plenty of different directions, making the blonde dizzy. The three taller boys were yelling at each other, each one wanting the smaller one.

When Naruto had enough of the pulling and yelling he yanked himself away and growled adorablely. "Guys! We can all be friends, ok? We don't have to fight!" Naruto flashed them a dazzling smile and sat down on the ground where he was before talking to Gaara. The three taller boys glared at each other then they all sat down with the bright blonde.

Sasuke was going crazy; he didn't want his blonde to forget him. The younger boy was becoming distant of him; he'd have to change that. The blonde was _his_, and he was going to make damn sure that he remembered that. The brunette smiled as he remembered the phone call he got this morning from Iruka, saying he needed Sasuke to pick Naruto up from school and watch him after. _Oh Iruka I would be honored to do that. You don't need to leave work when I'm perfectly capable of watching Naru._ He said to the man and he ate it up. He neighbors trusted him now, trusted him with their only son. Sasuke lit a cigarette and chuckled to himself, he only had a few hours to go and then he'd see _his_ boy. He'd be able to feel him again. Today was the day; he'd make the boy truly his.

When the bell rang Naruto ran outside to wait for his ride with his three new friends. They were all so sweet and caring! They took his bag for him, and held his small books. They hugged him, and laughed with him. Naruto was really liking his new friends; they even played on the playground with him! And they were all waiting with him, Hidan's arm around his waist, Deidara's arm around his shoulder, and Gaara's hand wrapped with his.

Gaara was the first to be picked up from the group, a tall girl with her hair up in four little "tails" as Naru called them. The red-head kissed Naruto on the cheek then ran to his sister's car, waving back at the smiling small blonde, as silent as ever.

Deidara was the second to go, getting picked up by a tall mean looking red-head with bored reddy-brown eyes. The red-head beckoned at the dirty-blonde. Deidara kissed the smaller blonde a chaste kiss on the cheek and ran into his legal guardians arms, wrapped his legs around his waist and snuggling his face into the mean looking mans neck. Naruto and Hidan could hear the taller blonde yelling, "I missed you Sasori-sempai!" then he was carried into the shiny car and driven off.

Hidan was rather happy, he was now alone with the blonde. Hidan knew a lot about of the male body, his legal guardian taught him all about it, and he wanted to know more about Naruto's. Kakuzu, his legal guardian, would probably be the one to pick him up, not his sister. Shi was constantly in trouble in school, so knowing her, she's probably in detention.

Naruto knew that Iruka and Kakashi would probably still be at work and not able to pick him up. The two would probably ask Ducky-san to pick him up and watch him. Naruto was confused. He liked Ducky, but he felt was tingly and weird when he was around. His stomach felt like there was something crawling around in there when he thought or was around Ducky. He blushed a deep red when he thought of the naughty thing they did together. Sasuke had made him a big boy.

Hidan noticed the blushing, and thought he was the cause of the delightful blush. But he couldn't act on his naughty thoughts, because the black car he knew all too well pulled up to the curb. One of the blacked out windows rolled down and out stuck Kakazu's head. He wore the scarf he always had on when he went out of the house. His wicked acid green eyes, glared at Hidan hard, not even noticing the trembling blonde. "Hidan, get you bitch ass in this fucking car, your losing me money standing there. Every time I lose even a bit of gas waiting for you, I'm gonna bruise that smart ass of yours!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, old man! I'm fucking glad your old bones could even make it to the fucking car, very proud of you Kaku! Hahahaha." Hidan guffawed, and held his belly to hold in the numerous giggles.

"YOU get the fuck into this car this second, you piece of shit! I'm not wasting money on your faggot ass!" Naruto noticed that the man had a scarf wrapped around his mouth, and that he eyes were _strange_. Where the white should be it was a deep garnet, and the pupil was a bright acidic green. The scary man had longish brownie hair, hanging around his face, and Naruto thought he was going to piss his pants soon, to be honest with you.

Naruto was absolutely scared out of his mind. Hidan's guardian was terrifying. And when he shut the car off, and then stepped out of the car, Naruto almost fainted. The man was super tall. Almost seven foot, from Naruto's perspective at least. The three didn't even notice another black shiny and entirely expensive car pull up and park.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and saw Kakuzu Taki standing two feet away from Naruto and yelling at a silver haired boy. A silver haired boy that had his arm wrapped around _his_ boy's waist. Sasuke slammed his door shut, causing the three to look over at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Uchiha. What are you here for?" Kakuzu stopped his yelling for a minute to look at one of his best friends, little brother.

"I'm here to pick up my neighbor's child, Kakuzu, not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah you miser! Not your business, now that's mob old man I've got shit to do." Hidan turned to Naruto, and pulled him into a deep kiss(as deep as a fourth grader could make a kiss). He then walked calmly to the car, Kakuzu following after him scowling, muttering about money and blondes. Naruto squeaked a bye, and waved at him, blushing deeply. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Time to go Naru-kun…You need to be punished, my dear boy."

* * *

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Review please and thank you. No flames motherfuckers. I did not point a gun at you and make you read this. If you have a problem with the content of my story then don't read it please.

YAY. Yeah there are side pairings of Sasori/Deidara, and Kakuzu/Hidan! Also a little Gaara/Deidara/Hidan/Naruto..Why? Cause I think it's cute. WOOO!...Alright well see you next time. Remember, flamers can fuck right off and into hell! : )


End file.
